WARRIORS: Forgotten Ones - Journey of Courage
by Blazingnyancat
Summary: Salem was once a witch he tried to take over the world known as earth. He was put by the witches council to be a cat for 100 years. A prophecy from Starclan brings Salem to Thunderclan territory. If he can accomplish it he may be granted to be a Witch again, but in this journey will he want to? Sabrina - Live Action/Animated Warriors: After Last Hope. Book one of Forgotten Ones.
1. Prologue and Alligences

Alligences:

Thunderclan:

Leader: Bramblestar

Deputy: Squirrelflight

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather

Shadowclan:

Leader: Blackstar

Deputy: Rowanclaw

Windclan:

Leader: Onestar

Medicine Cat: Kerestralflight

Riverclan: Mistystar

CATS OUTSIDE OF CLANS:  
Salem

Princess

Smudge

Sunny

Ash

Dots

Rock

_alligences will be updated soon..._

**_Prologue:_**

**_Firestar_**

_Moonlight flickered across Starclan territory, _A Ginger She-cat with a Collar was walking through Starclan territory with some other Cats. Another Ginger Tom pounced at a mouse but it got away, the She-cat cought it for him. "Who are you?" He growled. "Relax, Firestar...it's me," The Ginger She-cat blinked. Firestar straightened himself up "Princess! What are you doing here and who's the other Cats?" Princess looked back at the other cats "Well that's my Mate Smudge, My Kits and Our Father. Firestar its our Father Jake." Firestar's eyes widened "I never remembered our Father." Firestar bowed at Jake. Jake _mrrrowed _a laugh, "I heard a lot about you from Tallstar."

Firestar's heart was pounding, _Our Father? Smudge is Cloudtail's Father? _He shooked his head to put the questions away from his mind. "Jake, Princess, Smudge what are you doing here?" Jake's eyes were full of knowledge as he spoke, "The Forgotten shall rise." Firestar frowned "No...there was so much peace." Another cat came out from the crowd of Guests, he looked disgusting no fur, buldging eyes, showing of his skin. "Clans shall always be like this." The new comer spat at Firestar. Firestar gaped at him, he never seen this cat in his life. "I am Rock, I know what happens on the First Sunrise and the Last Sunset." Rock mewed, Firestar looked more depressed then ever. "So who are the Forgotten?" He asked. Puzzled, Rock awnsered his question. "I forgot you're knew. The forgotten are cats who fade away goto some place to never be seen again but they are returning. If you kill one they are truly forgotten from everyone, everything. Everything fades away to be forgotten eventually..."

"Firestar," The wind meowed. "_Magic can only save the clans, from the Forgotten ones. Three of Your Kin will join forces with it._

**_Salem_**

"Sabrina!" A black tom Yowled.

"What, Salem?" A Twoleg, Half Twoleg to be exact known as 'Sabrina'. "I've been reading in the witches manual and here appears to be a Cure to become a witch in the Flesh again!" Sabrina laughed, "You're kidding right?" Smirking she came over to Salem. She looked down at the book it read: To become a witch again you must go on a journey of Change. Sabrina Smiled "Harvey come here!" Harvey a male twoleg came into the room to Sabrina and Salem.

"Wow that's great you can be a witch again!" Harvey said, excitetly. Do you want to get rid of me?

Salem looked around the house was shaking "S-Sabrina, Harvey whats going on?" he cried. No awnser, he yowled. And everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 1 - Magic

**Salem**

"Kittypet! Get off our Territory!" A voice yelled into Salem's ear. Salem jumped up "Sabrina? Harvey?" Salem looked around there was no Harvey nor Sabrina, Just Cats. "Um, whats a Kittypet?" Salem questioned a Ginger she-cat where the voice came from. "Housefolks," She awnsered "Now explain!" She ordered. "I'm Salem I fell out of the sky." He pointed to the sky with his tail. "Mousebrain!" A voice came from behind Salem. "Do you expect us to belive that?" His voice was threatening. Another Cat, a Firey Tom with Mussles that looked kinda abnormal. "Yeah." Salem chirped hoping these cats were dumb enough to belive that. "No, you Fox-Dung now explain!" His breath stinked of Mice and some other animals. One time salem tried to catch one when he was with Zelda and Hilda Spellman. He misses them Zelda was turned into a Candle, while Hilda was normal she died Two Years ago. "I'm not lying!" His ears drooped hoping that some cat will belive him. "Lets take him to camp." The She-cat ordered to the Fierey tom, he nodded but his eyes were full of uncertinally looking at Salem's magic collar.

"Squirrelflight who is this Cat?" A Dark Brown tabby demanded to the She-cat. "We found him on our territory he seems suspisious. He said he fell from the Sky." A mrrrow of laughter came from the back of crowded cats. "When Hedgehogs fly!"

"Thornclaw!" The Dark Brown tabby yowled. "Bramble**claw **I don't have to listen to you anymore! I'm leaving this clan its full of Kittypets, Loners, and Rouges!" Thornclaw hissed to Bramblestar. "Bramblestar what should we do?" Bramblestar narrowed his eyes "Let him leave, I don't care." Meows of Agreement flooded 'Thunderclan'. Salem was dazzled _I should just get out of here. _Salem backed away slowly, "You stay! You have explaining to do!" Bramblestar yowled. Salem stopped his heart beating faster and faster. "Stop!" A old Gray tom-cat yowled. "What are you coming to Bramblestar? Ever since Firestar died you seem down and can't do anything right!" _The storm is Coming, Salem..._ Sabrina's voice ringed in Salem's head. Salem sighed and hided in a den. "Eh-Hem." Salem turned around, "I couldn't happen to hear the commotion out there," A blind Cat mewed. "Um, Sorry is this your Den?" The Blind cat nodded "My name is Jayfeather and I suppose you are Salem?" Jayfeather asked. Salem nodded _Heh, Mind Reader you must be. _

"Correct." He said. Salem was shocked "Come on out Lionblaze." _Wow, I didn't see him for awhile he must of sneaked off here! _Lionblaze sighed, "Magic. Your Collar its magic the one that starclan spoke of." Salem's jaw dropped "Y-you know about magic?!" Lionblaze and Jayfeather shook their head "We do not no of Magic but starclan knows what it looks like. Salem, you are part of the prophecy to save our clans from the Forgotten Ones..."

**Oh Damn, Child is this cray-cray?**

**You must be shocked!**


End file.
